Spies honour
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Rule number one: Never get caught yaoi or slash, rated M for safety Sasulee


**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from. This just happened at some point during the passed few weeks so now I'm putting it up.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Lee pried the arm wrapped around him off of his waist, careful not to wake the person sleeping next to him on the double bed, before slipping his long legs out from underneath the sheets and down onto the creaky wooden floors.

The body beside him stirred for a brief moment and Lee looked back at the figure, watching to see if he would wake. He smiled when the man only seemed to mumble in-coherently before drifting off to sleep. Lee let his eyes sweep over the room as he tried to find his things which he's sure were scattered around the dingy little hotel room when he and his partner first came stumbling into it.

The room was simple enough and simple was all that was really necessary for the purpose that they'd rented it for.

The walls were covered in a cream white wall paper which was staring to turn brown around the edges while the pink flower patterns were faded. There was an old oak dresser against the wall just below a stained oval mirror in a steel frame. The window was open and the light beige curtains that hung over it swayed apart and moved as the warm summer breeze blew through it and made the wooden shutters on the outside sway and creak slightly. Surprisingly enough the bed wasn't half as creaky as it first appeared to be since the steel frame held up surprisingly well against the rigorous activity that transpired on it just an hour earlier.

Lee blushed at the thought as he got off the bed and found a shirt at the end of the bed, the raven was only slightly disappointed when the shirt wasn't his. Still he had to find his things and he didn't want to go running around the rented room naked so he quickly pulled on the shirt, thankful that the other man seemed to be a little bigger so it at least covered most of what needed to be covered.

It's been a while since Lee's... Well, what's the word... Had relations, I suppose is a gentle way of putting it and in all honesty he hadn't gone out on a week long mission with the purpose of sleeping with his one time partner. I guess you could say it was a moment of passion sort of a thing.

It was the first time that he's ever been partnered up with an agent from another organisation, but apparently the mission required it.

A stealth mission to retrieve some government documents that had apparently been stolen about a month before, the mission required Lee's speed and Aoda's weapons talents and superior eyesight.

That's his code name by the way.

Aoda.

It wasn't strange for undercover agents to use somewhat strange code names during missions, but at the same time Lee wondered why he chose that particular name.

Anyway, the mission had gone well, with the only hiccup being the upgraded security that neither of them had knowledge of, but even that was only a minor hiccup.

Lee had worked passed the security system like a pro and it didn't take very long for Aoda to take out the guards.

They found the documents, destroyed the copies and made it out of the secure building all before the bomb that Aoda had set to detonate just seconds before it had gone off.

Needless to say by the time they were finished they were both a little wired. High from the insane adrenaline rush, Lee's morals temporarily flew out the window when Aoda suddenly grabbed him and crushed their lips together in a kiss before Lee returned it with a similar intensity.

Lee sighed in relief when he found his gear in the corner of the living room just outside of the bedroom. Now that the mission was over all he had to do was get back to Konoha before Sakura's rehearsal dinner in three days. Aoda was tasked with taking the documents back to his headquarters so thankfully all Lee had to do was get to his own agency and give a report.

It was hard sometimes, living a double life but somehow Lee's managed.

His cover was simple enough.

He owned a physical therapy clinic on the upper east side of Konoha with a high-end client list, so high end that he usually had to travel to visit the homes of those that lived too far away to get treatment. Providing the perfect cover for when he had to go away on missions.

Of course he always had to make up elaborate lies so his friends and family wouldn't get too suspicious, which is why Sakura thinks he's treating some millionaire in the states and not slinking around government facilities and spending the night in a shady hotel somewhere in Guatamala.

He has about three days before the official rehearsal dinner but Lee wanted to get back a bit earlier so he could meet Sakura's fiance.

Lee had a crush on her all of middle school. They've been best friends since highschool and for a time they were room mates in college and yet somehow Lee has managed to miss every opportunity available for him to meet this Sasuke Uchiha.

Apparently Sakura's been in love with Sasuke since the moment they met about three years ago and of course she wanted Lee to meet the love of her life but somehow something always got in the way. If it wasn't one of Lee's work emergencies it was one of Sasuke's emergencies.

From what Sakura told him, Sasuke ran some big international shipping company which is why he was always getting called away whenever something important happened, but Lee couldn't imagine what kind of emergencies could call him away so often.

Regardless of the fact that Lee thought that Sasuke was obviously keeping a secret from Sakura, his best friend seemed to be happy so he never said anything about it. After all Sakura wasn't stupid, if she chose to ignore what was happening in front of her then Lee wouldn't force her to acknowledge it.

Besides, maybe Sasuke's just a workaholic so overreacting wouldn't be wise at least not until Lee got a good look at the guy first.

At that thought Lee quickly tugged on his pants which was really nothing more that his skin tight stealth suit. How Aoda managed to get those off so fast is a mystery that Lee would never understand.

He lifted his hands to the buttons on the shirt he had on, but instead decided to just keep it on and get out of the hotel as fast as possible. Yes it was a completely cowardly move, but Lee hasn't been in a one night stand since college. He can't remember the proper etiquette for sleeping with someone he didn't plan on seeing ever again. Who knows what's expected from you these days.

So swallowing back the guilt Lee made his way over to the front door as quickly as he could manage considering the circumstances.

Again, its been a while since Lee's had sex with anyone, let alone someone as... Youth fully exuberant as Aoda, not that he's complaining mind you he's just hoping this limp fades before he arrives in Konoha and that no one notices the marks on his arms and neck.

Lee reached out for the door and turned the rusty doorknob when two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist and a dark husky voice spoke against his ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lee fought against his body's natural reflex to spin fight and kept absolutely still as he took a deep breath before turning around to face Aoda.

He is gorgeous.

Pitch black raven hair so much darker than his it almost held a blue tint to it, smooth pale skin that took on an almost blue hue to it under the moonlight that shone through the window and deep dark eyes that Lee swears go on forever.

Lee almost gave himself a pat on the back for catching a quick shag from someone as handsome as Aoda, before he caught his train of thought and mentally slapped himself instead.

Such shamefully un-youthful thoughts, Gai-sensei would be appalled.

Lee quickly shook himself from his thoughts and looked up into Aoda's eyes, determined to give an apology and excuse himself when the other suddenly moved, pinning Lee against the door as he gave him another one of those earth shattering kisses.

Lee felt his knees buckle for a few moments as his mind began to melt when Aoda pulled away from his lips and pulled back to speak against Lee's lips while his hand ran over the other's chest.

"You look good in my shirt, almost makes me not want to be angry at the fact that you were trying to steal it."

Lee blushed as he tried to catch his breath when Aoda's hand slipped down to his pants and quickly rid Lee of them and he gasped when he suddenly felt warm summer air hit his exposed flesh.

Seriously, how does he do that?!

"I-I am very sorry Aoda but-" Lee gasped when Aoda's hands slipped all along his sides and underneath his shirt without actually pulling it off, "But I have a prior engagement to attend to and-"

"A prior engagement," Aoda paused for a moment before moving down to start nipping and sucking at Lee's neck, "Do you have a wife?"

Lee tried hard to fight against the warm fog that was quickly taking over his mind and he breathed, "No."

"Girlfriend, fiance?"

"No."

"Then whatever it is can wait." Aoda said and Lee could practically feel the older man smirking against his neck. Lee pulled together whatever was left of his muddled mind and spoke in as clear a tone as he could manage.

"Aoda-san, you do not understand. I made a promise to a friend and-"

"You also have an obligation to the mission, the mission was set to end in three days. According the mission, you have to assist me in whatever I need assistance in and right now-"

"I do not think this is what lady Tsunade meant when she said that." Lee whined pitifully as he tried to ignore the hands that were wandering dangerously close to his lower half. "Do you not have someone important to get back home to?"

At that Aoda froze for just a moment before moving at that speed that sometimes baffled Lee as he sweeped Lee off his feet and started carrying him back to the bedroom.

"No one I can think of."

"Well I do," Lee said even as he arched his neck a bit to give Aoda some more room to move around his neck, "I really must go."

Aoda kicked open the door to the bedroom and dropped Lee down on the bed before climbing on himself and giving Lee that insufferable smirk. "Then go."

Lee tried to glare at the man as he let his hands drift along the over his shirt and down Lee's legs, "I'm not forcing you to stay, you can leave whenever you want."

Lee's glare intensified and he opened his mouth to tell Aoda that he has had enough and he would like to leave right this instant thank you very much, but his words came out as nothing more than a sharp gasp when Aoda bypassed all the foreplay they'd previously done a few hours before and pushed two fingers into his entrance.

Not that it hurt all that much considering all they'd done earlier, it's just that it still felt a little sensitive so suddenly getting entered without warning was a bit of a shock.

Lee's arms flew up and wrapped themselves around Aoda's neck when the fingers inside of him started moving and he gasped one more time when the taller man hit his sweet spot and another hand wrapped around his quickly hardening cock.

"A-Aoda..."

A dark chuckle rumbled against Lee's neck when the fingers in him gave a particularly hard thrust and the hand on his member moved in slow steady pumps.

"Still want to go?"

Lee let his head fell back as he let out a long moan, while his hands stayed around Aoda's neck before forcing his head back up to give the man above him a half hearted glared as he hissed.

"I hate you."

"Really?" Aoda laughed again before pulling his fingers out of Lee, making the young man let out a whine of protest as his fingers scraped against the other's shoulders. Aoda let out a brief hiss of pain before pulling Lee's legs to wrap around his waist and leaning down so their lips were just inches apart as he growled.

"Well then, show me how much you hate me."

Lee took deep panting breaths while his heart thundered against his chest. The logical and most responsible move here would be for hims to get as far away from Aoda as humanly possible and make it back to Konoha in time for his best friends wedding rehearsal.

Unfortunately for Lee, logic flew out the window around the same time that Aoda dropped him back on the bed and started assaulting him all over again.

Without warning Lee grabbed the back of Aoda's head and pulled him down to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss while his legs tightened around the other man's waist to bring him as close as humanly possible.

Sakura wouldn't mind if he's just a little late, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hall was bright and full.

Hundreds of lights lit up the large room along with the hundreds of guests that talked and moved in the large crowd.

Tables were scattered all along the room, most were filled with some manner of food while others had glasses of wine and champagne all piled over the white lined tablecloths.

Sasuke growled in annoyance at the pink haired girl that pulled him along through the crowd, making sure to stop at every now and then to introduce him to one of her friends and family. The orchestra that played in the background and the loud chatter of the people in the room was enough to make Sasuke's head pound with fury at being subjected to this immense torture. It's not like he wanted to be here in the first place.

No if Sasuke had it his way he'd still be in Guatamala tangled up in bleached out bedsheets in a shady hotel and the impossibly long legs of his one time mission partner, Lotus.

Lotus.

Sasuke almost gave a snort at the absurdity of the name the seemingly fearless male agent had, but then again a lot of things about his partner had been a little absurd.

That ridiculously bright smile, his seemingly limitless enthusiasm, don't even get me started on his obsession with the word youthful or his appearant devotion to his previous master.

But even with Lotus' little quirks, spending the last few nights with him were a whole lot better than spending a lifetime with his beloved fiance.

Marrying Sakura Haruno had never been his idea, it was his father.

He was expected to carry on the Uchiha line and since Sakura has been a constant stalker for the passed few years Fugaku saw nothing wrong with Sasuke marrying her.

Sure Sakura was nothing to sneeze at.

The girl is pretty and fairly smart but Sasuke has never been one to fall for the devoted house wife type. She was too willing to bend to his every will, there was never any fight in her.

Lotus hadn't been that way, sure he had pretty much given up resisting Sasuke after the first round they had in the transport outside of the hotel but before that he was so strong willed and stubborn. So innocent he hadn't picked up on any of the flirting Sasuke did and Sasuke eventually just had to force a kiss on the oblivious boy just to get his point across.

Sasuke held back a grin as he caught sight of Naruto who stood next to Kiba and Hinata and he could almost hear the blonde complain about how Sasuke had skipped out on his own bachelor party, but as the Uchiha thought back to the passed few days.

He honestly couldn't imagine a better send off from his life of freedom.

"Sasuke, c'mon this way." Sakura said as she dragged him towards the bar and the raven almost sighed in frustration.

Thankfully Sakura doesn't know about his life as an agent or any of the missions he's been going on, but Itachi told him that he'd have to tell her once they married. Something that Sasuke was not looking forward to at all.

I mean, why does she have to know anything. If Sakura's happy living in her own little world then why should Sasuke be the one to intrude on that.

"He just got in today, I can't wait for you to meet him."

Oh right, Sakura's best friend.

Lee Rock.

Sasuke's heard the pink haired girl drone on about her college room mate a a few times, but Sasuke's never really paid attention. Plus he's never actually met this guy so he's never really had a reason to pay attention.

Naruto's mentioned him a few times too but all he ever talked about was Lee's clinic and his huge eyebrows so Sasuke didn't pay much attention to the blonde either. That thought made him think back to Lotus, his eyebrows were pretty big too.

Must be some kinda passing trend.

Sasuke almost shivered at the thought.

Not that it had looked all that bad on his partner, it actually wasn't that big of a distraction really. Sasuke was much too busy focusing on Lotus' big round eyes and that gorgeous pout on his bruised lips to really notice.

And yet again Sasuke almost shivered at the thought.

Oh what he wouldn't give to be back in Guatamala.

"There he is." Sakura cheered excitedly and Sasuke sighed as he grabbed a glass of wine from one of the tables they passed.

If he has to force civility for the sake of her friends then he'll need a drink to do it.

"Lee!"

Sasuke looked up to see a young man with shiny black hair sitting at the bar, the man turned around and Sasuke's eyes went wide at who he saw.

The other's eyes were just as wide and Sasuke only barely registered his feet moving as Sakura continued on her path towards the young man.

Lotus... No his name is-

"Lee!" Sakura smiled as she moved to wrap the stunned man in a hug while Sasuke just watched on seemingly frozen in his spot. "I'm so glad you made it."

Lee said nothing and barely even moved as Sakura gave him a brief squeeze before pulling back with a frown on her face, "Lee is something wrong?"

Lee blinked and he tore his eyes away from Sasuke to look at the girl and he swallowed as he forced a smile on his face. "No, I-I am fine Sakura. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Sakura said as she chuffed the arm of his black tux and Lee smiled in return stubbornly trying to keep his eyes away from Sasuke. "I was worried you weren't going to make it. I guess the client was working you hard, huh."

Lee blushed and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as the other glanced up at him for a second as he answered, "I suppose you could say that."

"Yeah well I'm glad he didn't keep you too long," Sakura beamed as she went back to Sasuke's side and wrapped her arm around his. "Anyway, Lee this is my fiance, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Lee Rock."

"It is uhm it is very nice to meet you." Lee said as he reached out a hand, seeming to at a loss for what else to do and Sasuke's smirk grew as he took it.

This could be fun after all.

"Likewise." Sasuke said as Lee gave his arm a good firm shake before pulling back, or rather attempting to pull back.

Sasuke kept Lee's hand locked in his own while Lee repeatedly tried to jerk away, until the younger man finally gave up their little game and made eye contact with the Uchiha. A light pink tinge covered his cheeks and Sasuke couldn't help but let his smirk grow a little wider as he spoke.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

Lee's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, fast enough for a civilian like Sakura not to notice while Sasuke saw it all as if it had happened in slow motion.

"I-I do not think so. I am sure this is the first time that I have met you."

"Are you sure? I think I may have seen you somewhere in Guatamala, have you ever been in the Chinautla area?" Sasuke asked casually resisting the urge to let out a full blown grin when Lee's cheeks turned one shade darker.

"No, I do not think so." Lee said finally managing to pull his hand from Sasuke's grip.

"Lee's a physical therapist, Sasuke. He travels a lot on business, but I've never heard him say anything about going to there." Sakura said with a smile as she looked back at her friend, "You were in Okinawa this time, right Lee?"

"Uh-yes, of course." Lee said quickly as he started avoiding Sasuke's eyes all over again. The shorter male swallowed and took a shaky breath as he subconsciously raked a hand through his hair, flattening the bowl cut strands as far as they could go making Sakura frown as she spoke.

"Lee, are you O.K?"

"I- yes, of course I am fine Sakura. Why do you ask?"

Sakura's frown deepened, "You seem nervous."

Lee shook his head and forced the brightest smile he could while Sasuke continued to watch him silently and he almost paled under the man's intense gaze. "No, no. I am not nervous, I am just a little... Flustered, from the flight. Perhaps I am not as used to jet-lag as I thought I was."

"Oh Lee you really shouldn't have come if you weren't feeling well," Sakura looked away for a moment when she suddenly smiled, "Maybe you should get some rest. We booked a few rooms on the upper floors for guests who couldn't find hotels, Sasuke could show you one of the suites."

A large grin almost broke out on Sasuke's face when Lee suddenly spoke and the Uchiha had to fight back the urge to pout.

"No! That-that will not be necessary Sakura."

"Are you sure, Lee? It wouldn't be any trouble."

"None at all." Sasuke said as he took a sip from the glass in his hand and Lee gave him a half weary half down right terrified look.

"That is very kind of you to offer, but that will not be necessary. I am sure if I get something to drink I will be fine."

"Oh well, alright. If you're sure."

"I am."

"O.K then-"

"Hey, Billboard-brow." A voice suddenly called and Sakura growled before she turned around to find an annoyed looking Ino standing behind her. "Chef wants you in the kitchen, something about a problem with the salmon starters."

"Well you're the maid of honour Ino, why aren't you handling it?"

"Because I don't do food." Ino replied with a huff, "You want flowers and decor, I'm your girl. Food and clean up is your department."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her arm away from Sasuke's, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you."

"Please you'd be lost without me." Ino shrugged when she looked up at Lee and smiled, "Hiya Lee, it's good to see you."

"It is very good to see you as well Ino. You look lovely."

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder with a dramatic toss of her head before she spoke, "Don't I always?"

Lee cracked a smile, still very aware of the dark eyes watching his every move. "I should probably get that drink now." He turned back to the bar and gave the bartender his order when Ino gave an annoyed growl.

"Well Billboard-brow are you coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah, c'mon Sasuke."

"Actually, I think I should get a refill."

"Oh, O.K." Sakura paused to stare at her fiance who's eyes seemed to be fixed on Lee for some reason, but quickly shook of the thought and leaned up to press a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll see you later then?"

Sasuke gave a nod before walking over to the bar while Sakura and Ino disappeared into the crowd.

The Uchiha leaned over the bar and glanced down at Lee who seemed to be nursing a glass of apple juice.

Sasuke smirked at the deep flush that had settled in the other man's cheeks before looking up at the bartender as he spoke. "Scotch on the rocks." The man gave a nod as he turned away to grab a glass and fill it while Sasuke leaned over towards Lee's ear, "Wouldn't you like something a little stronger? Sex on the beach maybe, ledspreader?"

Sasuke moved a little closer to his ear and whispered, "Screaming orgasm."

Lee's eyes went wide and his head snapped up to glare at the man beside him, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I should be ashamed?" Sasuke scoffed as the bartender set his glass down in front of him and he picked it up before turning around to lean back against the bar. "Exactly what do I have to be ashamed of?"

"You cheated on Sakura!" Lee hissed as his hands clenched against the bar's wooden top. "You cheated on your own fiance just three days before your wedding day. That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

Sasuke barely did more than roll his eyes, "And exactly who did I cheat on Sakura with, Lee? Or should I call you Lotus?"

Lee froze while Sasuke smirked as he took a sip from his class, "I didn't exactly fuck myself back in Guatamala. So if I'm disgusting for cheating on my fiance three days before the wedding then what does that make you since you're Sakura's best friend and the one I slept with."

Lee's mouth fell open and he gaped at Sasuke while the Uchiha just gave a snort as he took another sip from his glass, "I wonder what Sakura would say if she found out who your client was and I told her exactly how hard I worked you."

"You-you would not dare!"

"As long as you keep that pretty mouth shut, then no I wouldn't dare." Lee almost seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Sasuke suddenly leaned back into his ear and whispered, "And, you gave me a little extra incentive Lotus of the leaf corporation."

Lee looked up wearily at the man and lifted his hands to place them around his glass of apple juice as he spoke, "What kind of incentive?"

"I own a cabin on the seaside a few miles from here, how about that sex on the beach?"

Lee's face went as red as a beet and the younger man glared at Sasuke, face full of indignation. "Absolutely not."

Sasuke laughed, "It was worth a try."

"How can you be so-so, calm about all this?"

"The same way you're going to stand up when Sakura comes back and talk to her as if nothing's wrong," Sasuke said as he sipped from his glass, "By remembering rule number one for every agent in the business."

Lee watched as Sasuke leaned forward and slid his hand down the inside of Lee's thigh, making the younger man gasp as he spoke against his ear.

"Never get caught."

Lee blushed when Sasuke licked his ear and he held back a squeak before pulling away to lean back against the bar. The younger man stayed frozen for a moment as he watched Sasuke's face slip into complete indifference and he cast a quick look around them to make sure no one noticed, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he realised that no one had.

**Owari**

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**Please review**


End file.
